


Radiologists and Nurses Don’t Mix, Well More Like Can’t

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Doctor Doctor Help my Bleeding Heart [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Biting at his lip, Vernon said, “Was wondering if you were free for lunch is all?”He sent Seungkwan a hopeful look, one like a puppy’s really. It was too bad Seungkwan had to kill it. “I can’t,” he said. “I’m still on duty. Soonyoung called in to say he was going to be late. His car. I’m stuck here on shift with Joshua.”





	Radiologists and Nurses Don’t Mix, Well More Like Can’t

“Boo,” a voice said into Seungkwan’s ear.

Seungkwan jumped, letting out a little scream. Turning around he glared at the offending person, reaching out with his clipboard, swinging. When he recognized the offending person, it was already too late to stop the swing.

The clipboard hit Vernon on the arm with a large thwak, making him cry out in pain.

“Ow,” he said, rubbing it. “You didn’t need to hit me Nurse Boo.”

Seungkwan collected himself. “Well. You shouldn’t have snuck up on me Radiologist Chwe.”

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a shrug of his stupid large shoulders. Seungkwan loved his shoulders.

Biting at his lip, Vernon said, “Was wondering if you were free for lunch is all?”

He sent Seungkwan a hopeful look, one like a puppy’s really. It was too bad Seungkwan had to kill it. “I can’t,” he said. “I’m still on duty. Soonyoung called in to say he was going to be late. His car. I’m stuck here on shift with Joshua.”

Speaking of the devil. Well angel. He walked by, tapping Seungkwan lightly on the head. “That’s Head Nurse.”

Seungkwan stuck his tongue out. “Head Nurse Joshua,” he said to Vernon.

“You should get to your lunch,” Joshua said, raising a brow. “Seungkwan’s not free unfortunately. Soonyoung is having car issues and I need him here. So, shoo,” he said with a wave of his hands. “Try dinner.”

“Dinner?” Vernon said, looking at Seungkwan.

He nodded. “Dinner. I get off at 7.”

Vernon saluted him. “Got it.”

Seungkwan sighed as he walked away, a bit sad he couldn’t have lunch with him.

“Don’t start now Seungkwan,” Joshua teased. “You’ll get to see him later.”

“We’re not like you and Dr. Yoon,” Seungkwan whined.

“Me and Dr. Yoon happen to have the same breaks,” Joshua explained, all innocent. “That’s all. I’m sorry Soonyoung isn’t here.”

Sure. The same breaks. Seungkwan knew better. But Joshua did always try his best to match Seungkwan’s schedule for Vernon’s so he couldn’t complain. “You two are lucky,” he said with a pout.

“Soon you’ll be able to have lunches and quickies too,” Joshua said dryly, hitting him on the head with a clipboard. “Until then you have patients to check up on. Now go.”

* * *

At seven on the dot, Seungkwan saw Vernon waiting for him, wearing a hoodie jacket, looking younger than his twenty-five years. He did always have some pretty juvenile taste in clothes.

He held up a hand, mouthing, “Five more minutes.”

Vernon nodded.

Seungkwan hurried, finishing clocking out and rushing into the locker room. Quickly he undressed and dumped his scrubs into his bag and getting dressed into his casual clothes, making sure to smooth down his hair a bit before rushing out the door, only to hit a body. “Oof. I’m so sorry.”

Jeonghan smiled at him. More like smirked actually. And Joshua was right there with him. This couple. “Going somewhere Seungkwan?”

Joshua provided the answer before Seungkwan could give Jeonghan a sassy retort. Which he could totally do as they were school friends from way back when. “He’s having dinner with Vernon.”

“Oh. Is he?” Jeonghan smiled. “How funny. Joshua and I were going to have dinner too.” He wrapped an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Let’s all go together.”

“No. Wait.”

But Jeonghan would have none of it, strong arming him to where Vernon was waiting.

“We’re all going out for dinner,” Jeonghan said with a grin.

Joshua shook his head, “Let’s go Vernon.”

“But—“

“Don’t bother arguing,” Joshua whispered as he got close to him. “Jeonghan will get his way about this. So just play along. I’ll make sure he pays for it ok?”

Vernon nodded, reluctantly. Damn it.

Joshua flashed his lover a smile. “My pick tonight.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “All right. I got it.”

Seungkwan made a face, sending sad but reassuring smiled to Vernon, who nodded back in understanding.

He knew what it was like to be strong armed into things. Especially by strong personalities like Dr. Yoon’s. He never could figure out how Joshua dealt with the man. And for so long too.

As they got out of the hospital, Vernon had slowed down to match pace with Seungkwan, tentatively reaching out and grabbing onto three of his fingers, holding on, giving him a shy smile.

Seungkwan smiled back at him, wrapping his fingers around Vernon’s squeezing back.

* * *

Up ahead Jeonghan let out a snicker. “Look at how cute and shy they are.”

“Unlike you,” Joshua said in a teasing tone.

“Hey,” Jeonghan said. “I had to come on strong or you’d never talk to me.”

Joshua snickered. “I never said I didn’t like it Jeonghannie.”

Hip checking Joshua, Jeonghan pouted. “You better.”

“I’ll kiss your bruised ego all better when we get home,” Joshua said, winking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always sneaking jihan in. XD


End file.
